


Bucky The Hater of Mornings

by Basketballer3511



Series: Sam and Bucky: The Sleep Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Sam Wilson, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Sam and Bucky are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Bucky hated mornings. Frankly thought they were kinda stupid. For him all he needed was this soft bed, two comforters on top of him, a nice dark room, and Sam drooling on his hair.Bucky's take on mornings with Sam
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Sam and Bucky: The Sleep Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170521
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Bucky The Hater of Mornings

Bucky hated mornings. Frankly thought they were kinda stupid. For him all he needed was this soft bed, two comforters, a nice dark room, and Sam drooling on his hair. 

Maybe the hate for mornings stemmed from the fact that said man barely ever was curled up against him. Soon as dawn hit the telltale signs of Sam moving out of bed and rolling the covers under Bucky with a soft kiss to his forehead, and then he was out the door. Leaving Bucky to his lonesome. 

Sure Sam would come back, whistling under his breath or sometimes outright belting the lyrics to some horrible song he knew Bucky hated as he scrambled eggs. He would come into their bedroom all bright smiles, smelling like the wind and sweat. Whispering to Bucky that breakfast was done and he better move his ass before it gets cold, before he himself went into the shower. Out of reach from Bucky's hands. 

He would return into the room, a towel around his waist or sometimes, much to Bucky's disappointment he would return fully clothed. Patting his hair dry and throwing his wet towel right into Bucky's face that was peeking from under the covers. 

"Sammm" Bucky would growl, okay whine at Sam, a light laugh leaving Sam's lips as he got on top of the covers. Bucky would rearrange himself, finally pulling the covers down enough so that his arms could get out and Sam could get a full look at his frightening bedhead. 

"You coming sleepy head?" Sam would usually ask, running his fingers from Bucky hair to his shoulder, the warmth from his hand keeping Bucky safe and unwilling to get out of bed. Not when he could have Sam's hands all over him, his hair and skin smelling fresh as he kissed Bucky. 

"I'll make you coffee if you get up now" Sam would bribe. "You make me coffee anyway" Bucky would reply, easy smile on his face as he began to wake up more. "You got me" Sam would duck down then to press a kiss onto Bucky's lips, sweet smile melting Bucky from the inside out.

Bucky still didn't like mornings, but he supposed there was some perks to it.


End file.
